


White Spaces

by amuk



Series: Wanderer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Moving On, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence does not make the heart grow fonder, she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I’m semi-proud of this one, but...I dunno. I kept wanting to add to it, but I couldn’t figure out how.
> 
> This was supposed to be a light-hearted “Sakura turns into a superhero series.” Instead...somehow I have a “you spend all night fighting crime, we might break up” series.
> 
> Minus the break up. (I hope.) 
> 
> Prompt: July 3rd // Rebel

 The bed beside her is cold and empty, and she cracks open an eye to see the space he should be lying in. Smooth sheets greet her, his side tidy except for the places she rolled on. The pale morning light filters in through the half-open window and she knows he hasn’t returned yet.

                                            

Knows and expects it—she can’t remember the last time he’s spent the night with her. Sakura can hardly remember the last time they even spent time together aside from rushed dinners and the occasional car ride from work.

 

This should hurt more, this longing. She misses him, in ways she cannot describe, but this has become normal. This has become normal and now when she thinks of him it is only in a brief pang.

 

Perhaps this is her learning to live alone. The hole where his life used to be, the parts where they connected, are slowly filling in with coffee and eggs and the feel of morning dew on her bare feet. There’s too much time on her hands and she’s slowly finding out that it’s not a bad thing.

 

She crawls out of bed, her feet slipping into his slippers, and looks down at his toothbrush with a rue smile. The air is cool on her bare skin and she slips into her work clothes quickly. On the table sit a pair of keys and she contemplates taking them. Her fingers brush the cool metal and she turns to leave.

 

She thinks she’ll take the bus from now on. It’s more reliable.


End file.
